The Power Of Love
by LionandLamb0928
Summary: Dr. Green saved Piper Halliwell's life by bringing her back to life by a microchip. She becomes a dangerous weapon and is sent on missions to steal from Wyatt Corp. But she gets caught by none other than Leo! Please read and review! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

The Power Of Love

Dr. James Green had his experiment laying on an experimenting table with a white sheet over half of the body. The body laid face down and he had the head cut wide open. He picked a microchip with a pair of tweezers and placed it in the body's brain. It made a noise and Dr. Green smiled. It worked! And the other scientists said he couldn't do it! He took out a needle and some thick thread and stitched it back together. He had a heart monitor hooked up and within a few hours the body opened it's eyes.

"Welcome back Piper. How are you feeling?"

"M-m my head hurts a little bit. Where am I?"

"You're safe."

Piper sat up and looked around at her surroundings. There were some other scientists in the room who were on computers. She looked down and realized she was naked. She pulled the sheet up close and looked back over to him.

"Who are you? What's going on?" She asked.

"I'm Dr. Green, I'm a scientist and I saved your life."

"H-how?"

"You died."

"What?"

"You were hit by a truck and they couldn't save you. I decided to experiment on you. All the other scientists laughed and said that I couldn't do it but I did."

"What did you do?"

"Everyone thought it was impossible but I created a microchip and by putting it in the brain, it makes you stronger, unstoppable and brings you back to life up here." He said pointing to his head.

"I don't understand." Piper said.

"Kind of like a robot but you are not made from bolts and metal. You are a living creature and powerful. I have a remote that can control you but only if I need to."

"This is too much." Piper said putting her hand up to her head. She felt the scar from when he stitched her back up.

"I know but soon, you'll understand. You are like a weapon, can use your new skills and strength to do good."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I'll explain everything in the morning, right now you need to rest."

"Ok."

He led her to a room that had a bed and a mirror and had some clothes on the bed for her.

"If you need anything, I'll be down the hall."

He left and shut the door behind him. Piper looked around the room. She went over to the clothes and put them on. It was a nightshirt and underwear. She pulled back the sheets and climbed into the bed. She turned the lamp off and tried to sleep. She kept thinking about what he had said. A weapon? Microchip in her head? It was all confusing. She didn't feel like her self at all. This was all stressing her out and in a few moments fell into a slumber. She will have to wait until the morning to find out all the answers to her questions.


	2. Chapter 2

Piper woke up and everything came flowing back to her memory. Dr. Green, the microchip, being brought back to life… She got up and went over to the mirror. Her dark brown hair barely touched her shoulders and somehow her eyes were different than before. She felt different, stronger. She didn't notice Dr. Green come in.

"Oh good, you're awake."

She jumped and spun around to face him.

"Oh did I scare you?"

"No." She said quickly.

"Do you have any questions?"

"Yea, does any one else know about this?"

"Not at the moment. Do you have any relatives you wish to see?"

"My sisters, they probably think I'm dead though."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"The situation I've put you in."

"No, I should be thanking you. You saved me, brought me back to life, second chance in life. Thank you so much."

"Your welcome."

"So now what?"

"I need your help with something."

"Anything, I am more than happy to repay you."

"There is a corporation called Wyatt Corp. The head of Wyatt Corp is William Wyatt. A few months back he stole something from me. An invention I was working on. We were good friends then but when I told him about it he wanted it all for himself. So he stole it and I haven't been successful getting it back. I'm old and I can't go get it myself. The guards will recognize me but not until you came along. You have the skills and strength to get it. What do you say? Will you help me?"

"Of course I will."

The next few weeks, Dr. Green had been training Piper in all different places. Testing her skill, strength and logic. Now she was as slick as a cat. She had been having martial arts practice and got it down pretty quick. She was improving and getting better by the second. Too quick, even for Dr. Green. She was growing up on him, he felt like a dad to her. A few days later, he knew in his gut that she was ready. He sat her down.

"Piper, I think you are finally ready."

"Really?"

"You've impressed me a lot. You were quicker than I thought. "

"Are you tearing up?" Piper said smiling.

"No! Don't be absurd." He said turning away.

"I need to tell you some things that you really need to know before you go on this mission tonight."

"Ok."

"The invention he stole from me is supposed to reduce age. I became obsessed with finishing it after I began to notice the gray hairs. Well, he was beginning to get old as well so he stole it for himself. But the thing was that it wasn't finished so I need to get it back before he hurts himself with it. If he tries to use it now it will backfire on him. Make him older instead of younger. He keeps it in his office somewhere; it's a pretty big building so it could be anywhere. I'll drop you off on the roof by chopper so you won't have to go in the front door. I wish you good luck."

**I hope you guys are enjoying this story. Next chapter is the mission but who does she happen to bump into? Read to find out! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

It was pitch black outside, the stars were shining brightly and they were scattered everywhere. No one could even see the small black helicopter that hovered a few inches away from a huge building. Piper jumped down from the helicopter wearing a tight black leather outfit that showed off all her curves. She had her short brown hair in curls.

Dr. Green yelled down after her, "Good luck Piper! I'm counting on you!"

The helicopter flew away and Piper smiled after it.

"I won't let you down."

Piper turned and ran over to the roof door. She opened it and found a flight of stairs. She ran down them and quickly went in through one of the doors as a guard walked her way. She turned around and found a carpeted hallway. She went around the corner and saw a camera. She put her hand to the back of it, being careful not to let it see her. She pulled the wire from it and continued down the hall. She stopped and listened for footsteps. She heard none and continued to walk down the hallway.

She went up to some big double doors that had 'William Wyatt' plated on it. She heard him walk near the door. She jumped out of the way as he walked out talking on a cell phone. As he turned the corner she ran into his chamber. It was pretty big; it would take a while to look for the invention.

She started looking through his desk but found nothing. She looked in his bookshelves and in all of his file cabinets. She sighed, frustrated. She looked over at a painting that was hanging just above his desk on the wall. She continued to stare at it. Maybe it was in a secret compartment behind the…

"Who are you? You're not supposed to be in here!"

Uh oh!


	4. Chapter 4

Uh oh!

Piper slowly turned her head to the voice with caution.

"I won't ask you again, who are you?"

It was a cute guy with blonde hair and emerald eyes. He was dressed in a business suit.

Piper didn't know whether to run or advance on him. She smiled seductively at him and walked slowly toward him. He fell for her charm and stood there as she got so close to him that he had shivers down his leg. He had never felt this way about any woman, he forgot what he was trying to do and she nuzzled at his neck. He closed his eyes and moaned softly. She looked at him for split second and when he opened his eyes, she was gone…

Piper ran down the hallway and ran into a guard. She was quick and knocked him unconscious with a swift hit to the head. She continued to run and she reached the roof.

Into her earpiece she called back for the helicopter. It came under a minute later and she jumped into the helicopter quickly and they flew back to the lab.

Back at the lab, Dr. green paced up and down the room as Piper stood there watching him.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I got caught."

"How?"

"I was unaware that he came into the chamber. But I did escape."

"But now he knows your face. He'll be looking for you."

"Dr. Green?"

He continued to pace.

"Dr. Green!"

He stopped and looked at her.

"Stop worrying, you trained me to deal with situations like this. I'll go back to tomorrow night. I found a painting that looked mysterious, maybe there is a secret compartment behind it?"

"It's possible. Go rest up, and be careful tomorrow night."

She nodded at him and went to her room.


	5. Chapter 5

This time Piper was smart and snuck through the vents in the ceiling. She found an opening into his chamber and dropped down onto the floor. She stood up slowly and eyed the painting again.

"I thought you would never get here."

Damn!

She looked over and found the guy from last night sitting in the computer chair. He was smiling cockily.

"You again?" She turned it back on him.

"I figured that you would come back, whatever you had came for last night."

She wasn't about to give him the plan and blow away her mission.

"What's it to you?"

"That little seduction you put on last night."

She just looked at him.

"I was quite impressed, I actually fell for you."

She looked down at the floor.

He walked up to her and put his hand on her chin, bringing her face up to see her eyes. They locked eye contact and stayed that way.

"I'm still falling." He said softly.

He leaned in and kissed her softly at first but it got more intense. He placed her on the desk and deepened it.

'This is wrong' Piper thought.

She pulled away and moved away from him.

"I have to go."

Before he even got to say anything she was back up in the vents on her way back to the laboratory. Dr. Green isn't going to like this…

"He was there?" He said, furious.

"Yes."

"Again?"

"No one could have predicted that. Besides, he works there, possibly for William Wyatt and I can maybe get something out of him."

"Worth a shot but Piper?"

"Yes?"

"Please be careful, I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I've gone through too much to bring you back to life, I don't want to see you lose it."

"Don't worry about me, Dr. Green." She said smiling.

He hugged her tightly and prayed that nothing would happen to her, she was like the daughter that he always wanted.

**Anyone enjoy that? I hope so! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Piper sat on the big desk as the guy walked into the office.

"I beat you this time." She said.

"I see that." He replied.

He walked up closer to her.

"Why did you leave so sudden?"

"I had to go."

"Where?"

"My friend."

"What's your name?"

"Piper."

"Beautiful name."

She felt her cheeks grow warm.

"Yours?"

"Leo, Leo Wyatt."

"Wyatt?"

"My father is William Wyatt, I work with him here."

"Oh."

"What?"

"It's really hard to explain, I need your help but you might not want to help."

"I would do anything I can for a girl like you."

"Well, I was sent here on a mission. To take back what your father stole from my friend but you caught me so I figured that you can help me in finding it."

"I'll help."

"You will? Even when you're going against your own dad?"

"Yea but he's an ass."

She smiled.

"It's a device of some sort. I don't really know what it looks like but the painting over there."

She pointed to it.

"Looks very suspicious, do you know if there is some kind of safe behind it?"

"It's worth looking."

Piper reached over to the edge and lifted it up. It opened up and a silver door was there. There was a small keypad where you put a password in.

"Damn it." Piper said and walked off.

"I can't believe my dad never told me about any of this." Leo said joining Piper.

"How do we get in there? I don't think he'll give you the code just like that."

"We'll think of something."

"We?"

"I'm helping you so we're partners."

Piper smiled.

"Yea I guess we are."

He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. She felt sparks flying in her head. She felt hot in the face. She didn't understand what she was feeling. She pulled away when it got deeper.

"I'm sorry but there is just so many things that's going on with me that you just wouldn't believe."

"Try me."

"Maybe another time."

She smiled and jumped right back into the vents.


	7. Chapter 7

Piper and Leo sat down in a new room going through a whole bunch of papers. Finally Leo sat back and sighed.

"It's no use, there's nothing in here."

"Let's just take a break?"

"Ok."

Piper smiled at him and sat a little more closer to him.

"So tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Last night."

Piper looked down.

"I don't want to freak you out."

"Try me." He said again.

"I'm an experiment, my friend brought me back to life with this microchip."

Leo nodded and smiled.

"That's it? You're not going to say that I'm crazy?"

"No, I believe you."

"Why?"

"Because I'm in love with you."

Piper felt her head explode again. The next thing she knew, he was kissing her again. There were more sparks this time. She didn't understand what she was feeling. She opened up her eyes as Leo laid her on a desk. He got on top of her and started kissing her on the neck. He started to take her shirt off but she pushed him off and ran toward the door.

"I'm so sorry." Piper said wiping her mouth off with her hand.

"You always do that." Leo said walking toward her.

He saw a tear slide slowly down her cheek. She noticed and ran off.

When she got back to the lab, Dr. Green immediately sensed that something was wrong.

"Piper-" He said but Piper ran past him and into her room. He looked on, worried. What was wrong?

**Oh what's wrong with Piper? Poor Leo, she's always leaving him with things get hot. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Dr. Green went into her room. He found her lying on the bed.

"Piper?"

She didn't say anything.

"Piper, what's wrong?"

He sat down on the bed with her.

"I don't understand what's happening to me. I'm having these weird feelings and there are these sparks in my head."

"Oh, when do you get these feelings?"

"When I'm around that guy on my mission. Leo Wyatt."

"Oh."

"I feel like I've had these feelings before but now they just scare the hell out of me."

Dr. Green started to feel nothing but guilt. It was his fault that she was like this. He wanted to do something for her to make her feel better.

"Here, I'll leave you alone for a little bit."

He left and went to the phone and dialed a number. Moments later, he called Piper into the lab. She walked in and found her Dr. Green but she also found three women too. It was her sisters!

"Oh my god!"

"I've explained everything to them. It's the least I can do for you Piper. You deserve to be with your sisters." He said.

"Thank you!" Piper said and hugged him tightly.

He left the sisters alone. They had a lot of catching up to do. Maybe her sisters could help her.

**Her sisters are here! Yay! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Her sisters enveloped her in big hugs and tears were falling from their eyes, happy tears.

"Thank god, you're still alive!" Prue said relieved that she had her little sister back.

They all calmed down and sat on the couch.

"You look so different with short hair." Paige commented.

"I don't really remember having long hair." Piper said.

"So what's this problem that you're having that Dr. Green has told us about?" Phoebe asked.

"I guess its just nerves but I feel a lot of sparks in my head when I'm around this one guy."

"Ohhhh." Prue said winking at Phoebe and Paige.

"And I don't know if it's just me or the way I am now with this chip thing in my head."

They giggled and jumped up chanting, "Piper's in love!"

"Huh?" Piper said confused.

They sat down.

"It's totally normal Pipes." Prue said.

"You have feelings for this 'guy', it's nothing to be scared of." Phoebe said.

"Yea listen to the advice columnist over here." Paige joked.

"I really don't think I can fall in love."

"Why do you say that?" Prue asked.

"I feel a lot different now that he brought me back to life. I don't have many memories. I'm having all these feeling that I used to have but now they scare the hell out of me. Admit that I'm not the Piper you knew before I died."

"Piper, you're still our sister, no matter what. Yes it is true that there are differences about you but we will still be here to help you." Phoebe explained.

A tear slipped down from Piper's eye and onto her hand.

"I'm going to have a talk with Dr. Green, be right back." Prue got up and left.

"So what's this guy like?" Phoebe asked.

Piper smirked.

"Just like you Phoebe."

"Come on, details!" Paige said.

"He has blonde hair, these beautiful emerald eyes, really muscular, and a great kisser!" Piper said.

"That's our Piper." Phoebe said.

Prue came back in with Dr. Green. He was carrying a big black bag.

"What's going on?" Piper asked.

"Dr. Green has agreed to let you come live with us in the old manor." Prue explained.

"I don't understand." She looked over at Dr. Green.

"I've noticed that this old lab isn't the best environment for you. You should be with your sisters where you belong."

"But what about the mission?"

"That's not a problem, you can still come to me still. You are like my own daughter. I've taught you everything I know and now I have to let you go."

Piper got up and took the bag from him. He hugged her tightly.

"I'll see you soon." Piper said.

The four sisters left Dr. Green's lab.

When they pulled up to the manor. Memories started flowing back to her. They showed her to her old room. They had kept it the same way; it was the same as she had remembered. She put the bag down and lay on her bed. She heard them call her downstairs. She ran down the stairs and jumped over the banister. They had a huge dinner set up on the dinning table. They were seated already. She sat down and they talked about everything. They caught up on old times. They were all glad to have Piper back. They laughed, they cried, and they all smiled. She felt human again. She made a promise to see Leo tomorrow night. Until then, she was going to spend a lot of quality time with her sisters.

Yay! The four sisters are back together. What's going to happen when she sees Leo? Lots of fluff for them next chappie! Read to find out! Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Piper woke up to her sisters next to her in her old room. Paige was on the edge of the bed. Phoebe was lying on her back and Prue was laying to her right. They were sleeping soundly. She knew that if she moved, they would wake up so for now she just laid there watching her sisters. She was so glad that she had them back. They made her life much warmer, besides Leo.

Leo…she couldn't wait to see him. There's so much she wanted to say to him. To feel his kiss again, to make everything all right. She looked over to Prue and saw that she was waking up. She opened her eyes and smiled sleepily. She felt movement on her back. Phoebe was waking up. So was Paige.

"Piper, can make that yummy breakfast like you used to do?" Phoebe asked.

"Hmmm, yea I could if someone would get off my back."

"Ok!" Phoebe said shooting off her back and down the stairs.

Piper laughed at her and got up. She went down the stairs to see Phoebe sitting at the kitchen table. She went to the fridge and found the eggs and milk. Then to the freezer and found some bacon and sausage. Wow, she thought. Everything was where it was at. They really did love her cooking. A few minutes later, Prue and Paige were walking down the stairs, following the smell of breakfast. They went into the kitchen and sat down next to Phoebe. Piper passed out plates and put some bacon, sausage, and eggs on each one. They all gobbled it up in a few minutes.

"Hey, let's go shopping today. Piper, you need a new wardrobe. Plus, we need to get something hot for when you see that guy." Prue suggested.

"Ok." Piper agreed.

Later, they were all dressed and they headed out to Prue's SUV. They got in and headed to the mall. They went straight to the women's section of clothes. A few minutes later, they had a whole pile of clothes for Piper to try on. They found this saucy dark red dress that went past her knees with a long slit on the side. They found some black heels to go with it. They found some shorts and skirts that were really short. Lots of tank tops and halter tops for her too. They went to a café after and had some sandwiches. They went home smiling and giggling. They set down the shopping bags at the door and collapsed on the couch.

"Well, I hate to ruin this sisterly moment but I have to get to the lab. Wish me luck." Piper said.

"Ok, see ya later!" Prue said. Piper went upstairs and got into the dress that she had bought and the shoes that went with it. She put on a long black leather trench coat and she went out the window.

She arrived at the lab and immediately Dr. Green was there with open arms.

"Piper, you look…really happy."

"Oh thanks." Piper said.

"Ok so what's the plan?"

"Well, try to see if you can get Leo to find out how to open the safe." Dr. Green said.

"Ok, well I'm off."

"Godspeed." She smiled at left.

Leo was waiting in the office, as usual. Only this time, Piper came through the door. Leo didn't notice. She went up to him and slapped his ass with her hand. He jumped, looking behind him he saw Piper.

"Piper…you look-"

She walked up to him slowly.

She's never done that before, he thought. She pushed him up to the wall catching him off guard. She pulled off her jacket.

"Before we get into anything, we should talk first." Piper said.

Leo sat down in the chair and Piper sat on his lap.

"There's something you should know about me Leo."

"Yea?"

"I'm not like normal people."

"You look pretty normal to me."

"I died a month or so ago. A truck hit me and I died in the hospital. They couldn't save me."

Leo nodded for her to go on.

"The next thing I know, I woke up in this lab. I didn't know who I was. Dr. Green had brought me back to life with a microchip that he put in my brain. He explained everything to me. He trained me to be a some sort of spy. He put me on this mission, to bring back what your father stole from him. I don't feel human; I'm stronger than most humans are. And right now I'm just scared."

"Scared of what?"

"I don't think I can fall in love with anybody. Now that I've met you, I feel attracted to you but I don't know how to love someone. I never have."

He put his hand on her cheek. She closed her eyes and enjoyed his touch. He caressed her cheek and moved to the back of her neck. Pushing her head towards his. He captured her lips with his gently. When they pulled away, she still had her eyes closed.

"Let's go back to my place."

She opened her eyes as he led her out of the office…

They busted into his house kissing and giggling. They pushed forward into the hallway that led to his bedroom. He picked her up and spun her around, his lips never leaving hers. She had her legs wrapped around him. He shoved his bedroom door open and carried her in. He spun her around once more before laying her carefully on the bed.

"Leo, I'm a virgin." She admitted.

He smiled at her.

"Let me show you what the power of love is."

He shut the door behind him and leaned down to her….

**Wow, I wonder what happened after that? Lol, hope you guys loved that chappie! Told you there would be a lot of fluff! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Piper woke up to the sun shining through the curtains. The birds were singing. She felt great, she felt happy. She heard Leo moan behind her. She turned around in his arms to where she was facing him.

"Good morning." She said to him.

"Hmmm, good morning." He said back.

"Leo, last night was really special for me. You showed me the true meaning of love and how it feels to be with someone you love. And that's you."

"Really?"

"Yea I love you Leo."

He smiled at her.

"I love you too Piper."

He gave her a tender kiss on the lips.

"I couldn't think of any other person to have my virginity."

He kissed her again, pinning her down on the bed.

After their little fun, Leo went and made some breakfast for her and they ate in a comfortable silence.

"When I go back to work, I'll snoop around and see if there's anything that will help with the mission."

"Oh thank you."

They finished eating and after a long goodbye of kissing, they went there separate ways. Piper snuck into the Manor wearing the clothes she had on before. She heard her sisters in the kitchen and decided to sneak upstairs and change.

Minutes later, she came down wearing some jean shorts and a red halter-top. She joined her sisters in the kitchen.

"Where were you?" Phoebe asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You were gone the whole night, spill."

"Well, we talked and then he took me to his house and I gave him my virginity." She explained.

Her sisters squealed and jumped for joy.

"Details!" Paige said.

"He showed me the power of love and I told him how I felt and he felt the same way."

"Oh! Does that mean we'll be hearing wedding bells pretty soon?" Prue asked.

"I don't know, but I don't want to get to that step until this mission is over."

"Oh, I understand that. Are you supposed to meet him again tonight?"

"I think so. He's gonna see if he can find anything to help."

"Well until then we can have some sisterly fun!" Phoebe insisted.

"Ok, whatever you want to do sis."

"Well, me and Paige have to go to work so you two have fun." Prue said and left with Paige.

"Ok so what do you want to do?" Piper asked her.

"Hmmm, let's go see Fever Pitch it's in the theaters."

"Ok, let's go!"

**Aww don't you love those sisterly moments? Thanks for staying with me with my stories, please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Piper came back with Phoebe and collapsed on the couch. It was starting to get late.

"Well, I need to go meet Leo. I'll see you later."

"Ok bye!" Phoebe yelled as Piper made her way up the stairs.

At Wyatt Corp, William called his son Leo to his office.

"Yes dad?"

He lifted up a long jacket. It was Piper's jacket.

"You can tell me who this belongs to. I understand that you've been working in my chamber late at night."

"Oh uh some guys decided to have a stripper over." He lied.

"Oh really? I think something different."

Leo stared at him.

"What do you mean?"

He grinned and snapped his fingers. Some guards came in with Piper. Holding a strange weapon up to her head.

"Leo…"

"Piper! Dad what are you doing?"

"You've been double crossing me Son."

"What?"

"The invention Leo, you've been helping her get it back for Dr. Green."

He snapped his fingers and a guard came in with a needle. Some other guards held him down as they injected him with the drug.

"Leo!" Piper cried.

He fell to the floor, everything was spinning but he heard Piper yelling his name. One of the guards took the strange weapon and injected her in the head. She fell to the floor, not moving. He tried to reach for her but darkness over came him.

"Piper…"

Leo woke up in an office, everything that had happened rushed back to him. His dad and guards were nowhere in sight. He got up and rushed to his office. He pulled open a secret drawer and pulled out a silver magnum gun and a strange device. He put it in his trench coat and he ran down to an emergency escape way. He was going to find where they put Piper and then he was going to kill him, no matter if he's his dad or not.

He went to the lab and rushed to Dr. Green.

"Where's Piper?"

"What happened?"

"They got her with something to the head."

He ran to a huge computer and started a tracking device on Piper.

"They must have damaged the micro-chip…" He said after a few minutes of searching.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, she's dead somewhere."

"What? We need to find her!"

"No need to shout! Wait I have an idea!"

"What?"

**Ha! Cliffy! Please review!**


	13. Final Chapter

"What?"

"You need to bring her back to life with your love."

"How in the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"Calm down, let me explain. Ok look, I didn't program how she could love in the microchip. So you can locate her with your love. You do love her right?"

"Yes I do." He said proudly.

"Then concentrate on Piper. Help her feel your love."

Leo had his eyes closed for a few minutes until he opened them.

"She's on the beach."

Leo handed the invention to him.

"You found it?" He said with disbelief.

"Keep it safe this time."

He nodded and Leo ran off to find Piper. He found her washed up on the shore not moving.

"Piper please get up."

There was blood flowing from her ear.

"Come on baby, wake up!"

Leo heard a helicopter over him with a Wyatt Corp sign on the side. It landed 20 feet away from him. He looked back down at Piper who had her eyes opened.

"Piper, you back?"

"You showed me the power of love. The least I could do is give it back."

They smiled at each other and Piper got up. She was pissed. She limped toward the helicopter. Leo watched from where he was at and pulled out his gun to cover her.

Leo's dad jumped out from it with a few guards.

"I won't let you take Leo away from me again!" Piper screamed at them.

"It can't be, you're supposed to be dead!"

"I am…"

She jumped up and kicked the guards down leaving a scared William scrambling in the sand.

"You won't get that invention, you might as well give up."

He pulled out a gun and pointed it at her.

"Guns don't hurt me."

"It's not for you."

He aimed it to the side and shot at Leo hitting him in the shoulder.

"But he's your son." Piper said shocked.

"He's not my real son. I didn't even love him as a son either."

Piper got angry and kicked the gun out of his hands. She caught it and aimed it at his head.

"You won't shoot." He taunted.

"You're pathetic."

"Am I?"

"You stole from your own friend."

"Because I was jealous of him. All his inventions and now your just another one of his inventions. The robot whore-"

Piper fired and he fell back on the sand. She heard sirens and dropped the gun. She ran toward Leo and held him.

"It's going to be alright."

"My dad…is he…?"

"He's not your real dad Leo. Yea he's dead."

A few cops rushed to them and took Leo in an ambulance.

Dr. Green had sent them and knew what was going on so they didn't charge Piper with murder. Weeks later when Leo was better they all gathered in the lab. Of course her sisters were there too.

"Thank you Piper." He said hugging her good-bye.

"It's no problem. I should be thanking you. For giving me a second chance in life."

Her and Leo had taken over Wyatt Corp and turned it around. Dr. Green had joined in and was now the head scientist there. Her sisters came to see her often. Piper still goes on missions. She's helped Inspector Morris in cases. She wasn't big on the media and Dr. Green refused to tell the world the story. But the story never got out and the media were ridiculous.

Piper and Leo had each other forever and no one will ever break their power of love.

**The last chappie! Lots of action in it but William is dead! Thank you for sticking with me on this! Please review!**


End file.
